<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] what's up danger by lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988748">[Podfic] what's up danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Parkour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, miracuclass shenanigans, outsider pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caline Bustier has not seen a single one of her students come through the classroom door in a week and a half.</p><p>There would likely be more students on time if they weren't all coming in through the windows or, in Juleka's case, technically through the doorway- as much as going hand over hand along the ceiling counts. Caline's not even sure how she's doing that.</p><p>She's not even sure who to blame for this anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] what's up danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts">GuardianKarenTerrier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946581">what's up danger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier">GuardianKarenTerrier</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And another miraculous podfic! I really enjoy this fandom!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caline Bustier has not seen a single one of her students come through the classroom door in a week and a half.</p><p>That's not how she would phrase it, if anyone asked.  That makes it sound much darker than what's actually happening. She already thinks if Mendeliev spends any more time tearing her hair out over potential akumatizations the woman is going to start going bald.  As it is, she knows her coworker has flattened more than one butterfly before it could quite reach her.</p><p>(Caline has never seen that particular trick with the flyswatter work for anyone else.  At this point, she's too afraid to ask.  She'd <em>almost</em> be worried that her fellow teacher could be Hawkmoth herself, except that as far as she knows Mendeliev has never in her life evinced enough creativity to come up with some of the akuma they've seen).</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V-eFyK-luWN3kfT0jrr4gePgAgWvU4dc/view?usp=sharing">Listen to it on Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day &lt;3</p><p>Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!</p><p>Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>